1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to compression wave generation. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device and method for directly generating sonic and ultrasonic compression waves, and indirectly generating a new sonic or subsonic compression wave by interaction of two ultrasonic compression waves having frequencies whose difference in value corresponds to the desired new sonic or subsonic compression wave frequencies.
2. State of the Art
Many attempts have been made to reproduce sound in its pure form. In a related patent application under Ser. No. 08/684,311, a detailed background of prior art in speaker technology using conventional speakers having radiating elements was reviewed and is hereby incorporated by reference. A disadvantage with such conventional speakers is distortion arising from the mass of the moving diaphragm or other radiating component. Related problems arise from distortion developed by mismatch of the radiator element across the spectrum of low, medium and high range frequencies—a problem partially solved by the use of combinations of woofers, midrange and tweeter speakers.
Attempts to reproduce audible sound with ultrasonic transducers includes technologies embodied in parametric speakers, acoustic heterodyning, beat frequency interference and other forms of modulation of multiple frequencies to generate a new frequency. In theory, sound is developed by the interaction in air (as a nonlinear medium) of two ultrasonic frequencies whose difference in value falls within the audio range. Ideally, resulting compression waves would be projected within the air as a nonlinear medium, and would be heard as pure sound. Despite using this method, general production of sound for practical applications has eluded the industry for over 100 years. Specifically, a basic parametric or heterodyne speaker has not been developed which can be applied in general applications in a manner such as conventional speaker systems.
A brief history of development of the theoretical parametric speaker array is provided in “Parametric Loudspeaker—Characteristics of Acoustic Field and Suitable Modulation of Carrier Ultrasound”, Aoki, Kamadura and Kumamoto, Electronics and Communications in Japan. Part 3, Vol. 74, No. 9 (March 1991). Although technical components and the theory of sound generation from a difference signal between two interfering ultrasonic frequencies is described, the practical realization of a commercial sound system was apparently unsuccessful. Note that this weakness in the prior art remains despite the assembly of a parametric speaker array consisting of as many as 1410 piezoelectric transducers yielding a speaker diameter of 42 cm. Virtually all prior research in the field of parametric sound has been based on the use of conventional ultrasonic transducers, typically of bimorf character.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,578 issued to Taniishi in October of 1994 introduced alternative solutions to the dilemma of developing a workable parametric speaker system. Hereagain, the proposed device comprises a transducer which radiates the dual ultrasonic frequencies to generate the desired audio difference signal. However, this time the dual-frequency, ultrasonic signal is propagated from a gel medium on the face of the transducer. This medium 20 “serves as a virtual acoustic source that produces the difference tone 23 whose frequency corresponds to the difference between frequencies f1 and f2.” Col 4, lines 54-60. In other words, this 1994 reference abandons direct generation of the difference audio signal in air from the face of the transducer, and depends upon the nonlinearity of a gel medium to produce sound. This abrupt shift from transducer/air interface to proposed use of a gel medium reinforces the perception of apparent inoperativeness of prior art disclosures, at least for practical speaker applications.